


Embrace

by Ulysses_Quanta



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses_Quanta/pseuds/Ulysses_Quanta
Summary: Sometimes, all someone needs is a hug.





	Embrace

"Sorry..."

"Don't worry." He held his arms out to her, wordlessly offering her a hug.

Rise nodded, and walked into his embrace, hugging him in return.

Yu thought it would only last for a few moments, especially after he apologized for accidentally touching her lower back, but still she stayed, holding him, face buried in his chest like he was the only thing she could cling onto amidst the wild typhoon of her life, not saying a word even as his hands awkwardly settled on her cold back again.

_How long has she gone without something like this_? he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll start writing stuff longer than 100 words soon, just attention is devoted to IRL stuff and Wedding at the moment.


End file.
